


【轰出】谎言之心（05）【车】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 不太会写婴儿车





	【轰出】谎言之心（05）【车】

**Author's Note:**

> 不太会写  
> 婴儿车

▼

轰心疼的帮绿谷将身上的束缚解开，长时间的束缚导致身上的红痕无法快速消下，在白皙的皮肤上显得犹为刺目。

将束缚带拆下来后，原本被结绳固定在有些红肿后穴的按摩棒也滑出来了一半，这让本就因药剂而敏感的身体颤抖的更加厉害。

轰眉间一皱，将那粘腻的股间中粗大的按摩棒一把取出仍在了地摊上。

绿谷的后穴失去那粗大的器具后，被冷风吹进，一时竟觉得空虚，穴口不禁扇动了几下。

轰强迫这自己不去看那诱人的景致，只是感受着绿谷身体的高温，担心的将套房内本就准备的矿泉水打开，放到他的唇旁，小心翼翼的一点一点喂进去。

绿谷估摸着也是渴极了，在身体炙热无力的情况下竟然抬起的双手，轻轻的搭在轰拿着矿泉水的手背上。

手背上被轻柔触碰的高温，那被水浸湿显得更加红润水光的红唇，让轰情不自禁的弯下了腰，额头抵着少年的额头，鼻子抵着少年的鼻子。

两人潮湿炙热的气息相互超绕着，轰觉得自己也想被下了药似的，体温骤然提升。

水瓶突然失去，绿谷红唇撅起张开水光潋滟的绿眸表示不满，凭着本能，他一口叼住那近在眼前的人的唇，舌头迫不及待的伸进了那湿润口腔，舌头向上一勾一勾的，急切的汲取着里面的水份。

轰因少年这突如其来的主动一愣，握着矿泉水的左手一松，水瓶摔到了地摊上，声音以及那涓涓流出的水被地毯吸进。  
他疯狂的撕扯着那饱满的红唇，将舌头伸进少年温暖的口腔中反客为主，舔舐着敏感的上颚，纠缠着柔软的舌头，大力的像是要将对方吞吃入腹。

“嗯～呜～”

突来的深吻让绿谷无法继续汲取水份，也无法顺利的呼吸，不一会儿本就红润的脸颊变成了深红色，轰放开对方被他啃噬红肿的嘴唇，牵出一缕银丝。

水源的离开让剧烈喘息的绿谷大喘了几口气后，又寻觅的贴了上去。

本想松口后就离开套房卧室到客厅休息的轰被这一吻，浑身的欲望直接攀升至顶点，他觉得如果今晚不将少年吃干抹净那么他就不是男人了。

迅速将身上的衣服脱了，随意往地上一扔，掀开本已盖好的被子，那句白皙潮红的身躯就毫无保留的现在在了他的面前。

缓缓的上了床，将绿谷压在身下，低下头轻轻摩擦撕咬着红肿的嘴唇，这次他并没有将舌头伸进那温暖的口腔，而是向下移动停留在了胸前粉嫩的凸起上。

伸出舌头在乳头四周转着圈圈舔舐着，将乳头被他的口水浸湿后，张口含进嘴里，用牙齿撕扯着，右手移到被冷落的右边乳头上用食指和拇指大力碾压揉捏着。

“嗯～啊～不要～”

绿谷因为胸口的刺激而不断呻吟着，从未有过的快感不断刺激着他的神经，他感觉自己的腰间更为酸软，双腿无法抑制的并拢在一起摩擦着，原来半勃起的肉茎完全挺立了起来。

轰恶劣的没有去碰绿谷急需疏解的地方，而是松开被他玩弄的肿硬的乳头，顺着胸口向下舔舐亲吻着，来到肚脐的时候调皮的舌头伸进了肚脐眼中，使得身下的人不停的扭动呻吟着，还将双手弱弱的搭在了那红白对半的柔顺头发上。

“好难受，不要，啊～不要舔那里～嗯～”

轰抬头看了看红着脸神志不清的绿谷，用力的咽下了一口口水，喉结顺着他的动作上下滚动着，一滴汗水从他带有伤疤的脸上滑落，他觉得自己已经无法再将前戏做下去了。

动作有些迫切的打开了绿谷修长白皙的双腿，异色的双瞳紧紧的盯着那不断流出晶莹液体的红肿后穴，情不自禁的低下头对着那处舔了下去。

绿谷空虚的后穴被着突如其来的舔舐刺激的头颅后仰，将那脆弱的脖颈彻底的暴露在了灯光下，而勃起的粉嫩肉茎也因这刺激喷发而出。

突然的高潮让绿谷的身体抽搐着，他失神了一会儿，冷却了一点的身体又开始燥热了起来，理智早已退却，剩下的仅有本能。

“噫～好舒服～啊～嗯～还要～”

如小猫般挠心的声音在轰的心中一勾一勾的，他跪在绿谷的双腿间，一手扣住大腿，用力的向着那满是吻痕的胸脯压去，一手扶住自己早已兴奋的挺立起来的粗大对准那不断收缩的穴口。

龟头恶意的在穴口四周滑动着，将马眼中溢出的粘腻液体沾在了本就滑腻不已的股间，就是不进入那饥渴的甬道中。

这让绿谷着急的跟着龟头的移动，他的本能让他迫切的想要将股间那炙热的粗大吞吃进甬道中，不能满足的感觉令他的泪水不停的从绿眸中流出顺着脸颊滑落至枕间。

轰看着那溢出的泪水心中一痛，吻了吻那带着泪痕的雀斑，将自己的阴茎对着饥渴的穴口一插到底。

“呼～”

轰舒爽的呼出了一口气，他的阴茎被柔软潮湿的肠道包裹住，这快感令他头皮发麻。

而突然被插入的绿谷更是瞪大圆圆的眼睛，高声呻吟的无法停下，口水顺着他大张嘴角滑落流至脖颈，泪水比方才更是猛烈的溢出。

轰轻柔的抽动着，他在柔软的甬道中戳刺着，似乎在寻找着什么。

“啊～啊～～那里不行！！”

更加高昂的呻吟声让轰双眼一亮，腰部像是上了马达一般对着那一点疯狂戳刺。

剧烈的抽插让两人的交合处发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，而绿谷也被这更加绝顶的快感刺激的喉咙中只能发出嘶哑的“啊啊”声说不出一句完整的话来，他的头颅不停的左右摆动着，疯狂的扭动着腰肢，只想摆脱这让他无法承受住的快感。

身下的人疯狂扭动着，轰只能双手死死的扣住对方的腰肢抽插不让自己滑出。

“啊啊啊～不，不，行，啊～我，要，射了～啊～停下！啊～啊～太，快，了！”

突然绿谷更加剧烈的挣扎着，轰低头一看，那已经发泄过一次的小东西不知什么时候又站了起来，马眼处裂出了个小口，正在剧烈收缩着。

他一把掐住肉茎的根部，埋在对方体内的阴茎抽动的更加的剧烈，他把头抵在绿谷的耳边轻轻的喘着气。

“出久，忍忍，我们等等一起！”

绿谷完全听不见轰的声音，只能疯狂的摇着脑袋，大张着嘴喘气，连呻吟都无法发出，突然他感受到身体里的阴茎停止了抽插并且抽搐的涨的更大，当他想要松一口气时，一股炽热的液体不断冲刷着他的内壁，着强烈的刺激让他又一次大叫出声。

同时，轰扣住小绿谷的手猛然松开，那被憋的通红的可怜小东西也跟随着他主人的尖叫抽搐的射出。

看着那因无法承受强烈快感而晕厥的人，轰皱着眉用指尖摩擦着那均匀的雀斑，片刻后将人打横抱起，快步的走向了浴室。

TBC.


End file.
